


#10: Elle Greenaway - Elle's POV (Criminal Minds)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Second Person, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is so adorable, isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#10: Elle Greenaway - Elle's POV (Criminal Minds)

     Spencer is so cute, right? I love his cropped brown hair, those long, thin fingers, that smile that lights up a room. His body is so pale and lean, and his lips are red; they remind me of roses, actually. I've been trying to get a good look at his dick for the past few days, but something is always blocking it from my vision, and Spence usually changes in the bathroom. I only stand outside the living room window because the bathroom window is on the second floor, and there's no way I could get up there without making enough noise to alert him. I've only been watching him for four days, but I'm growing impatient. All I want is to see him naked. Not too much to ask, right? I've come more times than I can count to the thought of his cock, but just the sight of the real thing would be infinitely better. I hope I can get lucky tonight. I already know what I'll do once I do finally see him completely nude: I'll come onto him for a little while, - a week or two, maybe - and once he gets the hint, I'll make my move. I'll show up at his house in the slinkiest lingerie I own, covered only by my coat. When he opens the door, I'll step inside and drop my jacket. I'll push him against the wall, maybe on the couch. It doesn't matter if he doesn't think he wants it at first; he'll get into it soon after I start touching him. You're probably thinking, _Why don't you just do it now? Why do you have to see him naked first?_ That's a good question. I have to see him first so I can really plan out what I'm going to do to him. Yeah, I could give him a simple blowjob and a boring fuck, but I want it to be good for him, too. I know everything about him except for how to please him properly. Seeing him naked will really help me get an idea of how to please him. You probably still don't get it, but it makes sense.

     I'm crouching outside his living room window. He's reading a book, just like he always does. I don't even know why he owns a TV; he never uses it. I sigh and yawn; I have work tomorrow, and the last thing I need is Hotch asking me why I'm so tired. I stand up and stretch. I look through the window once more. Spencer had set the book down when I wasn't looking, and now he's running his hand down his chest. He sheds his shirt, causing my breath to catch. I will never get used to the sight of his perfect, smooth, cream colored chest. He flicks his left nipple with his right hand, flinching and moaning at the feeling. I take off my jacket and slip my right hand under my shirt, kneading my soft breasts. Spencer slides his hand under the elastic of his boxers, and I slip my unoccupied hand into my pants. I rub my clit hard and fast, like I always do. Spencer, on the other hand, palms himself until he's hard, and then strokes himself slowly. He still doesn't take his boxers off, and i grunt in frustration. I'll open the window (Spence doesn't keep them locked) and go take his boxers off myself if I have to. _Fucking hell, just take them off already!_ Spencer, as if he heard my thought, lowers the elastic of his boxers down enough for his cock to spring out. It's amazing, even better than I imagined. It's long - about six inches - and not too thick, but not too thin. It's _perfect._ I slide two fingers into my dripping wet pussy and fuck myself as quietly as I can. I take my right hand out from under my shirt and clamp it over my mouth. Spencer's slender fingers fly over his cock, and my fingers thrust into my tight hole as fast they can. I bite down hard on my hand, hard enough to draw blood. _I wonder what Spencer's blood tastes like._ That though, along with the sight of Spencer's cock leaking all over his hand, pushes me over the edge. My knees give out, but my hand stays on my mouth. I bite down again as my other hand is covered in my fluids as I come. When it's over, I take my hand out of my pants and the other off my mouth. Spencer takes a tissue out of the box on the coffee table and cleans himself up. I can't wait any longer; I have to make my move now. I stand up again and pull the left window pane open. It squeaks loudly, but I ignore it and make quick work of getting the screen out. Spencer says my name, and I climb through the window. Luckily, I decided to wear my lingerie, just in case.


End file.
